A Family of My Own
by ArianaLynn01
Summary: Ariana is a normal teen, until she's moved to Forks, Washington. Post BD first story please read and rate. I do not own Twilight :
1. Chapter 1

The beach taught me everything I know about life. Waves are life, their high crests and low troughs, and power that can be harnessed but never tamed. Waves scared me when I was a

child, as did life for quite some time; however, no matter how destructive or exciting waves become, they are always beautiful. When my father's job relocated our family, I was full of hope.

Moving meant another ocean, a different set of waves. I loved Thailand with every particle in my body, but Fiji? Australia? I would have even been content with a less exotic location like

Hawaii. If a good beach was within an hour's run, this move would be welcome.

"It's a move back to the states Ari. Washington State to be exact." My mother smiled as she revealed the news to me. I could not bring myself to look at her. "Where are we going to live? I

don't see how I'm supposed to deal with cold, but it's close to California, which means surf on the weekends I guess." I glared out of the window, weekend surfing is for tourists, not

native surfers, not me. "Well, actually honey, it's right near a beach called LaPush. It's on a Native American reservation. Is that not amazing? It's called Forks, Washington." Great, my

exotic travels lead me to a town named after an eating utensil. I didn't like moving, but I tried to look at it as just a different set of waves, though I didn't know how rad or flat they would

be. She and my father had already registered me for school, so we had to make it there and get settled by August. I spent every free moment I had riding the waves as a farewell, at least

for a while.

I was scheduled to fly out a week before them, in order to get some stuff ready for school. I boarded the plane and thought about the tearful goodbye my mother had left me with. I

didn't know why, but something didn't feel right. I had always been independent, never needing or relying on anyone else. I looked forward to the week alone, relating it to living on my own.

The flight was long, boring, and crowded; needless to say, I was a bit ill when I got out into the airport. A man was holding a sign with my name printed on it, "Ariana Masen." I had expected

to take a cab to the home, but if my parents wanted to get me a chauffeur, I had no complaints. I blushed as I walked up to shake his hand. He smiled politely, "Miss, I believe these are

yours. All I need is your signature." He handed me an envelope and a set of keys. A rental? Seriously, I was a little let down. I signed for the package and went to claim my luggage. The

keys were labeled with a parking number, thank God. I nearly dropped everything when I got to the car, it was no rental. The black pearl paint gleamed, even in the torrential rain. I was

shocked, here I stood, in the middle of a down pour staring at a 2009 GT-R with a license tag that read "ARIGTR." I was confused, thankful, and amazed but to cold and wet to register

what was going on. The interior was flawless, black leather with the new car smell. I pulled out of the lot with ease and the navigation system was preprogrammed to lead me to the new

home in Forks. I could not get over the fact that I was being subjected to a city named after a utensil. The closer I got to Forks, the less fitting the word city became. For my own personal

definition of a city, there had to be at least two sky scrapers; Forks' largest building, besides houses, was a three story bank. My car led me right to my driveway, which was about five

miles from the center, if there was an outer, of town. The house was nice and large, two stories on about an acre and a half of land. To say the scenery was beautiful would be an

understatement, everything was green and smelled of rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as I walked into the house, I knew something was severely wrong. The house was furnished, my room was set up in the master suite and the décor was more my style than my

family's. The kitchen was ultra modern, as was the rest of the entire house. Why had they prepared the house like this? None of the other bedrooms were furnished with their things, only

mine. One bedroom was lined with bookshelves that held my collection of books and pictures of my surfing competitions, but there was no sign of the rest of my family anywhere. That's when

I found the note on my desk, which held a brand new laptop and desktop computer. My hands trembled as I opened the white envelope. My mother's voice seemed to read what

I found so confusing and painful.

"Ariana, I never meant for you to find out this way. There were so many years that I wished I could have found a way to tell you, some other way than this. Ari, you won't be seeing me

or Benjamin again. The time has finally come that I cannot stand to lie to you anymore. You are not our daughter, Ariana, and your name is Masen, but ours is not. That's all we know from

a small envelope you were carrying. All it said was your name and birthday. We found you one day wandering the beach, looking lost and hungry. We attempted to find your family, but no

one ever came. Soon after we started noticing strange things with you. We lied and told you that you had a terrible surfing accident and that is why you could not remember your

childhood. Honestly we do not know, and we can not pretend that we are what is best for you. You have a new bank account that will support you throughout school and the home is

yours to keep. I know that material things can never make up for family, but the lie had to stop. Do not try to find us, we are not who you think we are. We love you Ari, we do, and wish

you the best in life. Love, us."

I choked on my tears as my "mother's" voice echoed in my ears. It was true, I didn't look like either she or my father, but there are plenty of kids who don't. They were a dark olive

complexion and, despite my surfing, I always remained porcelain pale, never even getting a sunburn. I reread the letter, looking for the punch line, but it only made the tears flow faster. I

was alone, by their choice. Abandoned, in a strange town with no family or friends. I was on my own. I smiled at my thought, on my own. That is what I had longed for when I went surfing,

independence and freedom, but now that I had it, it seemed scary and empty. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket, had they really been so careless? Of course I would call them!

But the screen only blinked "activation needed." So that was it. Apparently, I was an orphan, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was true, I thought while sitting on my couch, I had no memories of my childhood besides waves and surfing. Perhaps I don't even remember those, but remember how to react, thus

placing new memories with a younger me. I looked in my compact mirror and searched for a clue to who I was. My skin was ivory white, beautifully contrasting with my auburn hair. I used

to hate going to school where girls would talk about me rudely and boys would make provocative comments. I didn't try to be pretty, not that I did not care, for fashion was a passion of

mine, but I simply had other things to worry about. I was rather tall at five foot nine and kept my body in peak condition for surfing. I studied my face in the mirror. My eyes were different

than anyone's I had ever seen. They were a golden brown color, not typical for red heads. I had no freckles or acne but a small scar above my left eye. I guessed it was from surfing, but

how would I know? I threw the mirror to the opposite end of the couch, it held no answers, only more questions. I decided since I was here alone, I might as well explore my new home. I

was eighteen and I had a two story home all to myself. The kitchen was brand new with a fridge disguised as more cabinets, it took me a while to find it. The counter was awesome, made

of glass with blue that looked like waves, the cabinets looked like black wood, I had to admit my "parents" did a good job with the kitchen. The den was huge, furnished with an

entertainment center and two large couches and a stainless steel coffee table. The floors were bamboo, I guess as an homage to my days in China. When I got to my suite I broke down.

There were more pictures, but none of my family or family events, all me or pictures I had taken. My bed was the same king, Japanese style bed and the bedding and décor was the familiar

red, black, and white. I longed for my old room above the home in Thailand, more importantly I longed for companionship, family. I decided I would be as friendly as possible at school,

maybe someone would be friendship worthy.

I couldn't sleep the first night in my new house, not that I could ever sleep much. My closet was full of my old clothes and new, climate conscious choices. I wanted to look good on my

first day, but not too overpowering. I chose a black and gray sweater dress and stiletto type boots. The sun rose and with it a sense of hope inside my chest. Small schools meant seeing

people throughout the day, so maybe that would help in getting to know them. I grabbed an apple and headed to my car. I left the navigation system off and used the MP3 player instead.

I remembered how to get to the brick building marked as the high school, I always had a good sense of direction. I looked for a spot to park the car and finally decided to park by the nicer

cars on the lot. I was between a large Jeep Wrangler and a red convertible BMW, they were in immaculate condition, so I doubted my car would get injured there. As I walked into the main

office, I noticed some of the students in the parking lot pointing from my car to following me with their eyes. So much for not standing out, I thought out loud.

"Yeah you park with us and drive a nice car and everyone thinks you're famous or something," a short girl with spiky black hair was smiling at me as she talked. "I'm Alice Cullen, that's my sister's BMW." She nodded towards the red convertible while rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Ariana it's good to meet you. I'm definitely not famous, it's a long story though." My smile faded as I spoke, I didn't mean to think of the "long story."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure everything will be okay. How would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch? Okay see you then!" she bounced off before I could even respond.

Forks High School wasn't looking so bad after all. I got my schedule just in time to find my first class on time. I looked around for a seat until the teacher grabbed my arm. I turned an

almost lost my temper, strange I thought, I've never been moody like this.

"Who do you think you are little lady? We like to meet our new classmates when they get here" the old woman said with a playful grin. I felt bad for almost losing my cool with her.

"My name is Ariana. I just moved here from Thailand, but I'm originally from California. Obviously, I'm new." I stuttered. I looked around the class at several smiling faces and several

whispering girls. I felt blushed, but my cheeks didn't get warm. The teacher gave me my books and sent me to a seat near a big muscular guy that seemed too old for high school. I was a

little intimidated by his size, but decided to talk to him anyways, I had already taken this course in Thailand. Chemistry was my best subject.

"Hi, I'm Ari. So, what's Forks like" I asked perkily. He turned to look at me and smiled with perfect teeth and golden brown eyes. His eyes caught me off guard. Had the small girl, Alice,

had the same eyes? I had noticed they looked different, but his stare reminded me of the girl from the parking lot.

"I kind of figured out your name from your little speech up there. I'm Emmett Cullen. Do you mind if I ask you a random question?" I shook my head smiling. " Well did you get your eyes from your mother or father?" I stared at him.

"Emmett, I was actually going to ask you the same thing. I haven't talked to anyone about it. But, wait, Cullen? As in Alice Cullen's brother?" I was sure they had the same eyes now.

"Yep, it's a long story. We are brother and sister, but we were adopted by our father when we were young. We have other brothers and sisters to, you'll meet them at lunch. So who's

eyes do you have?" Emmett was intrigued, apparently he and his sister had never seen anyone like them either. Come to think of it, we were all very similar in more ways than just our

eyes. We had the same skin and perfect complexions. I noticed Emmett had a silver scar on his neck that was similar to mine above my eye. Apparently, he was noticing our similarities to.

"I don't know whose eyes I have. I thought I knew my parents but they weren't who they said they were, so that's why I'm here. It's my big secret. I'm an orphan, I guess. I don't

remember my childhood. I can't figure myself out, I'm changing and I don't understand it." Emmett stared in a daze at my eyes and teeth. It made me uncomfortable so I turned away.

"Oh, Rosalie will tear her apart. Look at how she's all over Emmett. Why is he even talking to her? He never talks to anyone but his family." The girl in the front looked back at us. How could I hear her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. I needed to figure out what was going on. The Cullens seemed to know what was going on, or at least related to me. I began to get a headache and

felt dehydrated, no matter how much water I drank, it wouldn't go away. I joined Alice at the table where she was sitting close to a good looking guy. He had the same skin and eyes as

Alice and Emmett. As I sat down Emmett walked in with a model like girl and another couple. They walked to the table and sat down with welcoming smiles. I felt like I knew them so well.

"Ariana, this is Rosalie," pointing to the beautiful girl on his arm. "This is Edward and Bella. Guys, this is Ariana, oh and that's Jasper if Alice hadn't gotten to introducing him." I smiled

while my eyes circled the group. They all looked similar to me and were friendly. Maybe being an orphan wasn't going to be quite so bad, besides being alone at night, having no parents,

and wondering who I was. Edward suddenly looked at me with a sad look. How could he know something was wrong? He had the same golden brown eyes as myself and the others at the

table. He was tall with ruffled hair and a sincere smile. Bella was attached to him in an honest love type of way, unlike the sick, clingy girls throughout the hallways. She was just as

astounding as Alice and Rosalie. Jasper seemed pained, but happy to be with Alice. Rosalie, she was different. Her presence was a gift. She was blonde and tall with an appraising look, but

friendly towards her friends and I.

"Ariana, I think we should get to know each other. We would like to explain our family and ask some questions. We can meet after school somewhere, if it's not an inconvenience to you.

It's very important, I think we may have some information about you." Edward smiled warmly in an attempt to comfort me. I was upset about not having a family, but my new friends

seemed to want to help me.

I agreed and asked them to follow me to my house after classes. Alice smiled and gave me a bouncy hug. I was not used to such friendliness from people I just met. I went to the rest

of my classes feeling a little sick, but it was nothing, just excitement. Gym was going great until a girl sliced her hand open on a bleacher, then Edward ran over to me and walked me

outside.

"What was that about? I'm fine I just got hungry. I was going to help her, did you see all the blood? It was beautiful, I mean…" I trailed off, disgusted with myself. Why was I acting this

way. I had to go home, to where I could think. " I think I'm going to go home early today. I'm not feeling right. You and everyone are welcome to come over whenever you like. I'll give

you…"

"We'll go now. This is more serious than I thought, you're going to need some help Ariana. My father and mother are coming as well. He's a doctor and the only one who knows why

things are happening this way, or the only one who would. Look, don't be scared okay? Everything is fine. Just some settling in stuff okay?" He walked away. I told the instructor I was

leaving and ran to my car. Before I knew I left the gym I was sitting in my car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I drove home faster than I should have in a small town with a proportionally large police force. The Cullens followed at the same pace. I jumped out of my car and raced into my home,

slamming the door behind me. I wanted to be alone, I wasn't right, I wasn't the same person. Alice slowly opened the door, peeking her head in to see if I would throw something I guess.

She walked in and asked if she could sit on the couch next to me. I was curled up against the armrest, wondering if I would hurt her. She seemed so fragile. I didn't understand why I felt

so strong or angry or whatever I was.

"You won't hurt me Ari, you're going through some changes right now. Don't be mad or scared. We're going to explain everything. Can the others come in now?" Alice was holding my

hand. I nodded. The others walked in slowly, keeping their distance out of either fear or respect. Then their parents walked in.

"Carlisle? What… how do I know you?" I recognized the man as soon as he walked through my door. Where had I seen him before? I stood and walked to him, studying his face.

Emmett moved uncomfortably. The room began to spin. Edward, Carlisle, Mother, hospital, dying, Carlisle, blood, waves, deer, steaks, hunger, blank.

"Ariana? Are you okay? Edward do you remember her now? You must Edward, think back to your transformation. Who was with you the entire time? Bella, please calm yourself they

were not mates. Edward, please, I can not tell you this you have to know." Carlisle's voice was whispering to his son.

"Carlisle it is impossible, she vanished, the Volturi found… her. That's why she remembers nothing, they changed her memories because of her capabilities. What is going to happen?"

Edward talked fast, but I kept up.

"I'm up now you two can stop whispering about me. I had flashes and then I guess I just passed out." I said with a tune behind my voice. I did not recognize my own voice, but it was

nice. "Edward, I know you from somewhere, you and Carlisle. It was a long time ago, I remember a woman with us Edward." Then it hit me, almost as hard as I had hit the brick wall after

my transformation. "I… I'm a vampire. Carlisle? You remember don't you? Edward, brother, I've missed you so much!" I jumped up and hugged Edward. I looked around at the others, their

jaws were dropped and their eyes large. " I guess you all need to know what's going on, and I thank you for helping me today. Without all of you I may have lost it at the school. Thank

you so much!"

"So wait, you are one of us? Like, rawr, I want to drink your blood?" Emmett asked laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (History)

" You all know the story of Edward's transformation, right? Well, mine is the same, transformation wise. But before that, Edward and I had known each other our whole lives, due to us

being siblings. Yes, I know "gasp." Well, when the influenza struck I was 18, almost 19, and Edward was soon to be 18. My mother was beautiful, inside and out, but her strength could not

match the illness, as you know her final wish was for Carlisle to save Edward, but I was included in the wish as well. I know you all are wondering why I was never mentioned, but I'll get

to that later. So, Carlisle saved us, first me then Edward. My transformation was less severe than Edward's. I was in immense pain, yes but I recovered in less than two days. I worried

over Edward and refused to feed to gain any strength until I knew he was going to be okay. When he came around I was weak and starving, so we followed Carlisle as he taught us to

hunt. Edward could read his thoughts and ran ahead and did wonderfully. I, on the other hand, had to study and attempt three or four times, until finally I had perfected hunting. I was

jealous of Edward's ability to read minds, as far as I knew I had no special "talents." As we were educated on how to blend in, I began noticing that people did whatever I wanted and

then forgot whatever it was that they did. I refused to use this against innocent people, I was never a monster. I also developed the ability to make people tell me the truth. I lived for two

years with my brother and Carlisle, until the Volturi caught up with me one day. I had had a confrontation with a fellow vampire in Italy and apparently he remembered the event and

alerted them. They forced me to remove Carlisle and Edward's memories of me and then remove my memories and go to California and start a new life. I was unhappy, but thankful that

they did not decide to destroy me. A family found me wandering the beach and took me in. I had never removed my own memories before, so I guess I forgot who and what I was in the

process. I remember never eating much unless it was undercooked, but my body adapted to being a human quite well, considering I'm dead. After deciding they could not hide me

anymore, they decided to send me here, I now remember dreaming of this place. My only guess for my and your memories returning is meeting again. That's all I know. I'm sorry if I can't be

more helpful." Alice jumped to her feet, startling me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and thanked me for relieving her.

"I have always had a vision of someone in the background but I never knew who they were! Thank you, you've solved the mystery and made my family larger and happier!" She would

be crying with joy, had she not been a vampire.

"So, Carlisle what do we do now? Forgive me, what should I do? I do not presume myself as part of your family. I would understand if you wished for me to leave, I know the risks." I muttered.

"Ariana, you are my blood sister. Regardless of my family's decision, Bella and I will be your family. You can not leave again. Don't you want to be a part of a family? I know you are still

vegetarian." Edward talked quickly before anyone could stop him. Bella smiled in agreement.

"Edward, you are aware that your decision affects the whole family. However, my choice is the same as yours. It is up to the rest of our family to decide as well. Ariana is no danger to

our secrecy, however the Volturi are not fans of her. Please, consider what you have heard and we will make a decision as a family." Carlisle spoke to everyone, making me feel nervous.

Rosalie stood. "Emmett and I are no fans of the Volturi and are happy to welcome Ariana into our family." Rosalie smiled in my direction. The decision was left to Jasper and Alice. All eyes

were on them. Alice turned to look at everyone in surprise. "What are you looking at me for? I've already welcomed her into our family and Jasper agrees! If you don't believe me you can

ask Edward. I believe if I were a teenager the appropriate word would be "DUH."" Alice giggled and bounced around dancing with Jasper in my living room. It was official. I had my family

back and new members as well.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. " That is about the best vision I've had in a long time! We are going to have a party to celebrate! Everyone in Forks is going to come. It's a celebration for Ariana

and Edward to find one another after being separated at birth! Oh Yay! I have shopping to do! Jasper let's go." Alice said pulling her husband out of the door against his will. I smiled and

started to think about trying to remember more of my past, to figure every detail out. "How about you remember how to hunt first sis? We can go for a hunt and make it back before school

tomorrow. That is, if you're fast enough." Edward elbowed me and winked at Bella. I shook my head, I'd rather think, but he was right, I needed to hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I followed Edward and Bella to their nearby hunting area. It was saturated with deer and small animals, but no big game. I smiled and took down a deer and finished it off much faster than Edward. I remembered our first hunting trip without Carlisle, Edward had teased me about worrying over my clothes and being slower than him. He never picked on me again after I filled up before he was able to make his first kill. "Oh please, you only said you were full so you could beat me." Edward teased, I had missed my brother and liked having him invade my mind again. We returned to my house and sat around talking until about 11pm. "I'm really sorry Ariana, but we've got to go check on Rensemee. She's our daughter, um, we'll explain tomorrow. You've been through a lot so we're going to go now. See you tomorrow at school sis." Edward smiled and hugged me for a few minutes as Bella waited to hug me as well.

I was alone, sitting in an empty house, full of things that my previous "family" had gotten for me. Did they know or find out recently, or did they really feel wrong about hiding the truth from me for so long? No, they could not have known. They would have been afraid of me, waiting for me to strike. I decided to do some online shopping for some new clothes and decorating stuff. I found several paintings and rugs and decided to buy a few items from Dolce and Gabanna's fall collection. Before I realized, the time had flown by, I raced to get ready for school and ended up arriving twenty minutes early.

"Hi, I don't think we met yesterday, I'm John. I think we have Spanish class together, right?" the boy stood in front of me as I leaned against my car waiting for my family.

"My name is Ariana, sorry yesterday was a little overwhelming. You know, I'm used to bigger schools, fewer people, more intimidating." I hoped my excuse for bailing out of school early worked.

"Oh, right, yeah. Well, you're doing better than most people, hanging out with the Cullens? They usually keep to themselves at lunch, they are really nice though. You know, if you want you could eat with my friends and I." He smiled hopefully at me. It struck me oddly that this boy could be so outgoing with me. Edward and Bella pulled up on the other side of my car, so I simply shrugged at the boy and joined my brother.

"He's thinking that you'll sit with him at lunch today, but his thoughts are rather annoying. I'm used to having to deal with adolescent feelings and thoughts but I really don't like hearing what he is thinking about you or our family. Anyways, don't plan on leaving school early today, we have big plans for later. Rather, you and the rest of the girls do." He smiled and walked with Bella and I to the table near the front doors. The rest of the family pulled up right before we were to head to class.

Emmett and I trudged on to Chemistry Class, talking about random things from the past. Our topics ranged from baseball to Rosalie and stayed happy and playful. We took our seats and waited for the teacher to start class. She was running late and the class was getting louder and louder.

"Can you believe Dr. Cullen is letting Renesmee take this long off of school? Just because she and her boyfriend had some fight doesn't mean she needs a vacation." a girl said laughing. I looked at Emmett, waiting for an explanation. He had already explained that Renesmee, my 60 year old niece, was imprinted on by a shape shifter and that they have been going through some rough patches recently.

"It's not that bad Ari. She and Jacob had just been fighting about family versus wolf pack stuff. It happens every once in a while, but they just got back from Australia where they were spending some alone time together. She's going shopping with the rest of you today." Emmett smiled and laughed as the girl spoke again.

"You know I saw John talking to the new girl this morning. Hate to tell him, he's not going to drag her little eyes off of the Cullen boys." she glared back at me until I stood up. Her gossip had hit a nerve and it was time to see if I remembered how to use my gift.

"Hi, I'm Ariana Masen, do you mind if I talk to you outside for a minute?" shocked, she shook her head and followed me out the door. "You know, I really don't like how you always gossip about people, so you are going to stop. You are also going to forget that you ever came out here and talked with me." I left her standing in the hall, wondering if it had worked. She walked back into the classroom, pulled out her lab book and waited silently for the teacher. There was no more gossip from her during the class.

"Ariana, that was definitely a new experience. I can see why the Volturi are threatened by you. I'm glad I'm your brother though." Emmett winked at me and joined Rosalie for their next class. I was on my way to Spanish when John walked up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. It didn't enrage me as it would have the previous day, but annoyed me. Seeing my expression, he dropped his arm to his side and looked away sheepishly. We walked silently to Spanish class, where he decided to take a seat next to me.

"Um, hola. Come oh say lama?" he mumbled in a terrible fake accent and even poorer pronunciation. I rolled my eyes and looked away, I found myself eagerly waiting for lunch again. The class went slowly and my fluent level of Spanish annoyed the teacher and my classmates. The bell rang as I stood up from my stool. "So, Ari, are you going to eat with me today?" John asked tugging at my elbow. "No, and it's Ariana. I'll be eating with my brother and family again today and most likely the rest of the time I spend here." His persistence slowed my walking as I struggled not to lose my temper. He repeated pleads to eat with him and his friends until the point I was on the verge of snapping. We reached the door to the cafeteria and I quickened my pace to my table.

"Ariana, about time! What's wrong?" Jasper asked changing his tone. The room was suddenly filled with a sense of questioning and concern. Edward looked at me and shot a glare at John and his friends. Emmett, Alice, Bella and Rosalie looked worried and waited for me to speak.

"What? It's nothing, so don't worry. The boy just won't leave me alone and is starting to aggravate me. I don't know why he is so determined to make me sit with him, it doesn't make any sense at all. Even if I was a human I would never agree to socializing with such a person." I felt better as I spoke, I had been more angry than I thought. Jasper and the rest looked relieved and changed the subject. Bella looked at me and bit her bottom lip in a questioning manner. I raised my brow and returned her gaze.

"I'm sorry Ari. I was just wondering something, I did not mean to stare, but it's

not really a question I'm sure I should ask." Bella looked at me sheepishly. I laughed and

playfully shoved her shoulder. "Bella, we are sisters now! You can ask me anything, I

promise. I won't bite." Everyone laughed and listened in. "Well, I was just wondering if

you, well if you have or had a mate or husband or whatever." she spoke quickly and

looked away. All eyes were on me. "Bella, don't be afraid to ask me questions, it will

actually help me remember things better. I honestly do not recall who he is, but yes I think that I do. I was on my way to see him again when I met with the Volturi. Maybe

we will find one another again, or hopefully he has moved on and is happy." I looked

away from the table and out of the window behind Rosalie. Alice jumped from her chair

and grabbed my arm just as I rose to spring.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jasper laughed as I panted against Emmett's grasp on my arm. John had crossed the line and covered my car with flowers and a large poster that read "WILL YOU BE MINE?" Edward and Rosalie had cleaned the junk off of my car as everyone else talked me down from wanted to rip his head off. "Ariana, I don't mean to laugh, but it is rather funny that I'm not the one being held back. Look, there's not a scratch on it, it will be okay. We're going to take care of him in a somewhat civil manner. Just relax, you're giving me a migraine." Jasper said laughing as he nodded for Emmett to let me go. Alice and Bella shook their heads at Jasper and followed me to English, which we were late getting to.

We took seats towards the back of the room and waited for the teacher to begin his lecture before we started laughing and talking. The girls shared funny stories about the guys and asked if I was excited about shopping today. Alice and I shared the same passion for shopping while Bella was looking forward to getting away from the school and spending time with one another.

"I heard there is going to be a new guy transferring in from Massachusetts tomorrow! He's a senior, I think. I wonder if he's tied down back home or if he'll be ready to find some new meat." a small girl named Lucy whispered. We laughed and continued to listen in on her hushed conversation with Meg. "I really can't believe you just referred to girls as meat, Lucy. There's one big problem with your high hopes though. With all the Cullen boys taken, the new girl will probably sink her teeth into him if he's anything worth looking at. I can't even believe she wouldn't give John, the quarterback, the time of day. I wish he was in to me" Meg looked sad and turned her attention back to the lesson. I couldn't understand why everyone held such resentment for me, simply because I was new. I had no interest in any new guy they were going to be fawning over, I was working on adjusting, not looking for a play thing.

The bell rang and I went off to the gymnasium. Edward challenged me to a game of table tennis and we took the opportunity to discuss what had happened in study hall with John. "Well, it's rather funny Ari. Emmett walked in and provoked him by saying, just loudly enough, how hot you were. Well he started getting jealous and Jasper helped him along and made him confront us about it. He walked up to Emmett and told him that he had better watch his back because you were as good as his. Well then I let him know that you were my biological sister and that he was to leave you alone and told him, of course, that Emmett had been provoking him and that if he wanted to live to graduate that he would leave you alone. So what's this new guy that will be here tomorrow? Alice was thinking about it and how the girls are resentful of you being the new single beauty." he smiled and spiked the ball towards my head. I laughed and sent it flying back at him. "I don't know, it's stupid how these girls hate me because I'm new and some idiot keeps following me around." Edward smiled and caught me off guard, hitting me on the forehead with the small white ball. The bell rang, and I departed for my last class, Advanced American History. I laughed as the teacher tried to get the students to care about things that I had lived through, though his interpretation was a bit skewed at some points. The day finally ended with a pop quiz from the lesson and an essay assignment.

"Okay! So, which car are we going to take? There are five of us, so we can take two cars or Rose's. I say Rose's cause it has the most space and biggest trunk. Ari, is it ok if Jasper drives your car back to our house? He'll be careful." Alice was excited as a new Volkswagen pulled up in front of the school. A couple stepped out and walked towards us. I knew right away that she must be Renesmee, she looked like a perfect blend of Bella and Edward with a hint of individuality. She also had our mother's hair. I smiled and reached out to greet her. The man stepped in front of her and assumed a protective stance. "You must be Jacob, I apologize for startling you, but you really have nothing to fear from me. My name is Ariana, I am Edward's biological sister, and therefore Renesmee's aunt." I smiled, as Jacob returned my smile and stepped aside. As we got to know one another, Alice herded us into the convertible and told Rosalie to stomp on it. I tossed Jasper my keys and gave him the freedom to "have fun."

We returned to the house with a tight, close bond and arms full of packages. Alice had bought loads of decorations for the party and new outfits for her and Jasper. I went ahead and bought some things for my home and a few outfits as well as some party supplies. Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee found new outfits for the party and we all went in together to buy our parents a new harp for their anniversary. We found the boys playing pool in the living room of the Cullen house and roped them into getting the rest of the packages out of the car. Alice skipped over to her computer and sent a mass email to everyone at the high school announcing the party and the address. There was only twenty eight hours until the big event, so we all decided to skip school for the next day. Renesmee finished her make-up work for the week in a matter of minutes and questioned me about surfing and living as a human for so many years. It did not seem to disappoint her that I could not seem to remember much of my human life. "I'll make sure to let you know about the new guy and what people are saying at school Ariana. Don't worry, they'll warm up to you." Renesmee said with a wink. She and Jacob left to meet with the wolves as Emmett and I began to arm wrestle. The rest of the family lounged around silently watching the news and admiring Alice's new purchases. I beat Emmett twice and let him win once so he would give up the game. Edward laughed as I lazily pretended to fight back during the last round.

"So, Ari, do you think we should invite the new guy? I mean, it's up to you."

Alice looked questioningly towards me. I shrugged with a carefree smile. Who knew,

maybe he could be a friend. Without any other reason than complete boredom, we

decided to go on a hunt, which would be a good idea due to so many guests coming to the

home the next night. In search of larger game, we ran to Canada and spent hours being

picky and feeding. Carlisle and Esmee had stayed behind to prepare food for the visitors

and spend some alone time together. We arrived back at the house two hours before the

party was scheduled to begin. Plenty of time to decorate and get ready. Alice was over

energized and ready for fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the first guests began arriving, talk began to swarm about the surprise element of the invitation. When most of the school and several parents were together in the back yard, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the steps leading up to the house. Eyes slowly began to follow us, until everyone had become silent and stared at us with expectation.

"I would first like to thank everyone for coming here tonight. My daughter Alice loves to celebrate and decided that a party would be a great welcome home present and announcement for Ariana. It is our pleasure to share with you that Ariana and Edward are indeed brother and sister, separated at birth, and finally reconnected this past month. I understand that this is a very interesting subject and you would all like to ask questions and find out more, but tonight we celebrate. Please direct any of your questions to my wife and I as the teens enjoy the party. Thank you." Carlisle's smile was full of pride as he spoke to the crowd of over 300 people. He walked over to me and hugged me, suggesting that we talk later that evening. Edward and I rejoined our siblings and mingled with the guests. Jasper was delighted to feel that everyone was in such a good mood, rather than so many mixed emotions he usually felt from them. As we laughed and watched Alice drag him across the dance floor, someone caught my eye. They were standing at the top of the steps looking at the crowd, trying to find someone. He seemed so familiar, I looked at Edward for advice. He simply smiled and nodded at me, reassuring me that I did in fact know this person. I set off walking straight towards him, thinking of what to say. He noticed me and smiled, I realized who he was immediately. I quickened my pace. Before I could reach the bottom step, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me close to them. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. You're brothers aren't the friendliest people you know. It's just you and me now though, don't worry they're busy." John whispered and placed his hand on my lower back. I struggled to wiggle away from him without breaking his arms. I looked up and could not find him, had he gone? Did this child make him think that I did not want him here? I quit struggling as my eyes burned with dry tears. John took my relaxed stature as an invitation, he pulled me closer as my eyes still scanned the crowd, he moved his hand from my back and attempted to slide it up towards my chest.

Suddenly the crowd seemed to disappear, there he was again, over by the fountain with my brother and Emmett. I screamed my need of help with my thoughts, startling Edward. His eyes flashed as he saw John's attempt, his tenseness alerted Emmett and Bailey. Emmett was by my side in less than a second as Edward, Bella, Jasper and Jacob attempted to push Bailey into the shadows to hide his reactions from the guests. Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee made a scene of bringing out the food at the other end of the massive yard, leading the guests towards the tables. Emmett grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and glared at him. "Go check on Bailey, Ari. You are the only person who has any chance of calming him down, not that I completely agree with holding him back." Emmett said, still glaring down at the teen in his hand. John struggled against him, wanting to run or perhaps foolishly wanting to fight. I looked at John with a malicious grin and walked slowly towards the woods where He was.

Bailey Ross was standing in the middle of three broken trees glowering at Edward, who had taken the chance of releasing him. He knew not to expose himself or my family and to not harm anyone, instead the tall trees took the anger that he held. Jasper was trying to calm the situation, as Bella was instructing Jacob to go tell the others what was happening. As Jacob turned around, he spotted me walking towards him. "Thank god," he said. "I've seen mad vampires but that was crazy." He smiled at me and went to join the party and more importantly the food. Jasper sighed with relief as Bailey saw me and completely altered his mood. "Ariana, we're going to get back to the party before we're missed too much. Keep it low ok?" Bella smiled and hugged me as she and Edward followed Jasper towards the crowd.

"Ariana, please tell me that is really you. I feel like I have been trying to find you for centuries. I am unable to handle any more time without you. Please, say something so that I know I am not dreaming." Bailey's voice sounded in my ears. It was the first time I had seen him since the day before the incident with the Volturi. His blonde hair was still perfect along with his olive, yet pale skin. He took me in his arms and breathed in, as if savoring every sensation before I disappeared. His arms and body were muscular and taught as they had been that night so long ago. I looked up at him, staring into his eyes, questioning the reality of something so wonderful this soon after finding my brother. "Please, love, say something." Bailey whispered into my hair.

"Bailey, I'm so sorry." I began to apologize, and his face fell. "I was coming to see you. I would have never stood you up. I was so excited to introduce you to my family, but the Volturi, They caught up with me, and I immediately removed my memories of us to protect you from them. I never knew they would force me to forget who I was and erase my family's memories of me as well. Love, I am so sorry. I should have fought harder to remember, somehow. Please, forgive me." I continued with muttered apologies as he placed his finger upon my lips to silence me. I finally stopped trying to get him to listen, and curled into his arms, where I felt safe and complete. I looked up at his eyebrow and brushed my thumb against his scar, remembering the events leading up to it and laughing. He looked down and smiled, knowing what had made me laugh. He gently took my hand and placed it on his chest and proceeded to hold me against him. "If you wish for me to leave, I will do so. Not because I would ever want to, but in order to make your life happier. I wished for one more second with you for over 150 years, and I have been granted so much more. To ask more of you or take you from someone else would be a crime against the love I hold for you." I looked at him as he turned his head towards the dance floor where I had been standing with John. "Bailey Ross, never speak such foolish words again. I want you now and forever, you will not be getting rid of me so easily. If this stupidity comes from seeing me out there with that human you are sillier than I remember. I was trying to get to you, and he became an obstacle, but I could not fight against him, my emotions were too strong, he would have been killed. You are not going anywhere unless I am there as well. I love you." His face lit up as it had the first night we met in Italy. I took his face in my hands and pressed my forehead against his mouth. His perfect hand gently pulled my chin up, leveling our mouths, and kissed me with enough passion and love to make up for a century and a half.

A giggle sounded from behind Bailey's back. Renesmee stood in the center of the broken trees, blushing with embarrassment. "I hate to bother you two, but people are wondering where you went Ari." She giggled again, "I told them not to send me, and to just call you, but who would listen to me? Well, are you coming? Alice is getting testy about throwing a party absent of it's guest of honor, so please come before she blows."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We followed Renesmee out of the woods and into the crowd of people dancing to the newest punk rock song. Bailey rolled his eyes and smiled as girls winked at him before seeing me behind him. "What did I tell you? I knew she would have her teeth into him no matter what he was like. Sadly for us he's beautiful, not very friendly though, he seemed to be looking for someone all day." Meg said downhearted. I tugged on Bailey's hand, as he turned I realized I already knew the answer, so instead of talking I stretched up to kiss his cheek. He smiled and playfully poked the tip of my nose with his finger. The song changed into a slow number and Bailey pulled me into his arms once again. We rotated slowly with the beat of the music, barely aware that anyone was around. Alice snuck up beside us and snapped photos and smiled brightly. Edward and Bella were dancing close to us, laughing as Alice mimicked paparazzi. Bella nodded her head towards Bailey and I smiled and nodded a yes, he was my mate, my other half. The song ended and the group began to dwindle down. "Well, there's always John, Meg, maybe he'll have a change of heart." Lucy said, comforting her single friend.

"Don't worry Ariana, Emmett simply talked some sense into him. I was impressed, he didn't even hurt him. He will not be bothering you again, I believe. Emmett kindly explained that Bailey isn't as forgiving as we are." Edward chuckled and invited Bailey and I to stick around after we helped clean up. I was still in shock that I could have such luck to have both my brother and my love back. Bailey and Emmett made it a competition to see how many tables they could put away and then moved on to chairs. It was quite helpful, leaving only dishes and trash for the rest of us to clean. Carlisle and Esmee smiled as they continued to dance to silent music in the yard.

After the yard was completely back to normal, we entered the house and plopped down on the couches in true human fashion. We looked at one another and laughed, it would seem a little creepy to most people, but we only found it funny that we acted tired when we felt fine. Carlisle and Esmee joined us and sat in his arm chair. I sat on the floor with Bailey with my legs crossed and back pressed against his chest. I had changed out of my fitted dress into a cute pair of sweatpants and a tank top, Bailey simply took off his jacket and shirt, leaving him in a white T-shirt and black dress pants, my family really did look like a page out of a fashion magazine. I looked at Carlisle, whom had been studying Bailey, politely waiting for an explanation. I forgot that I had never had the chance to introduce them. I stood and pulled him up with me, smiling with pride and excitement.

"Everyone, this is Bailey Ross. He is the love of my existence, and we are finally together again. Edward, Carlisle, I wanted to introduce you many many years ago, but I never had the chance. I apologize for letting things get a bit heated tonight with that human boy, but it will not happen again." I smiled looking from one person to the next.

"Ariana, you and Bailey don't have to apologize for that. That kid is mental, Edward and I had already warned him earlier this week. It's nice to have another guy around to even out the numbers." Emmett said winking. I proceeded to introduce Bailey to everyone else, pleased that they were so welcoming. I looked around once again and sat down with a smile.

"Well, this does complicate one thing, Ariana. I was going to offer you a room here, if you wanted, and I still extend that offer to both you and Bailey. However, if you would rather live out on your own in order to bond more and have more alone time, it is completely understood and even expected. I would just like you to know you are both welcome here, whenever you please. Bailey, I only ask that you remember our family's show relations to one another. For the time being, I think it best to leave you out of the Cullen family, for show purposes of course." Carlisle looked up at the ceiling, pondering his words. Everyone laughed at the confusion. "Don't worry Carlisle, I understand what you mean completely. I would never presume to invite myself into a family, real or show." Bailey said with a smile. Carlisle shook his head, "No, son. That's not what I meant you are considered a brother now, just not to humans. There I understand myself again." Jasper chuckled, muttering something about it being about time. "Okay, so any questions?" I asked. Everyone shot up their hands.

Emmett was first. "When were you changed and why, Bailey?" Bailey smiled and responded, "My birthday is January 1st 1880, I was changed on my birthday in 1900. A man had shot me for trying to save a family from a house fire that he had started out of race discrimination. I lay in the road dying and a man named Laurent found me and asked what had happened, so I told him the truth. He thanked me and changed me and taught me what he knew for a few months, but when I did not want to hunt humans, he became angry and left." Bella shared their encounter with Laurent, surprising both Bailey and I.

Rosalie took her turn next. "Bailey, have you ever changed anyone?" Bailey shook his head and smiled, "Luckily, I've never been placed in a position where I've needed to. I would not wish our life upon anyone." Rosalie smiled and cuddled up next to her husband, relaxed by his words. Next was Alice, "So, do you have any extra abilities? Like Ariana's or anyone's or are you lucky enough to be normal?" I laughed and answered for Bailey. "Bailey is lucky and is gifted with the ability to change other people's thoughts about themselves. It's a bit similar to Jaspers. He doesn't like to use it much though, unless he needs to." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "It's not that I think it's wrong, I just don't choose to use it." he corrected me with a smile. Jasper followed Alice, "So, what is the scar above your eye from?" We both laughed and looked at each other and fell silent. "Well," Bailey sighed, "I was trying to show Ariana a new way to fight off a human without breaking their arms and she ended up gashing my forehead. Well, she was all girly and felt bad and, before I could stop her, gave herself a matching gash." I looked sheepish and squirmed a bit on the floor. Everyone laughed at my childish antics from so long ago. Renesmee decided to ask her question next before her father could stop her, "So, are y'all going to get married? Have you already, you know, done it?" Bailey choked on air and looked at me with surprise. Edward kicked the back of her head softly. "Bella, do you want me to answer that or only part of it?" I asked. "Ari, Bailey, believe it or not she is 60 even if she acts 10. You tell what you are comfortable with discussing." Bella smiled.

"Well, I think I'll answer it then." Bailey said. "Rensemee, yes I plan on marrying your aunt, and our decisions in the past were right for us." She scoffed at his answer, earning her a stern look from Esmee. I laughed, waiting for more questions. Bella started the circle back, "How did you try to find her, and when did you know that the Volturi had a hand in her disappearance?" Bailey looked down at his wrist and fiddled with his watch. "I knew as soon as I did not hear from Ariana that something terrible had happened, and knew the Volturi were the only vampires that would dare harm her. I searched Italy and convinced some of the guards into letting me know she was alive and away from Volterra, but that is the only information I had to go on. I searched the beaches and the mountains, as well as everywhere in between. For over 150 years I looked for Ari, but only today did I know that I would see her again. I felt a strange need to come to this town, and learned in the school that Ariana was here. I only hoped she would remember me." Bailey's voice trailed off as he rested his head upon my shoulder. Edward wasted no time with his question, "What on earth got you two surfing?" I laughed at his confusion. "That's how we met brother. I was relaxing on the beach one night and this fool decided to act like he was in danger to get my attention. We surfed all night until the sun began to rise." I smiled fondly at the memories. Jacob had fallen asleep and Carlisle and Esmee decided to let us rest from the night and the questions. "Perhaps, Bailey, a hunt would be a good idea before facing a crowd at the school tomorrow." Esmee said, hugging us both goodbye.


End file.
